Journey Through Doohdlihc
by BlackLupinPotterRat
Summary: Harry and Ron had been exploding at each other for weeks, but when Ron begins an unbelievably ignorant idea, Harry literally explodes, and falls into a deep sleep. For him to awaken, Hermione and Ron must go on a journey through Harry's childhood, in hopes that Ron will leave wise with the knowledge of just how lucky he is.


**AN/ Hey new readers! This is not my first fanfiction; I may have - er - forgotten the password to my old account so I made this brandy new one! (The old one is PotterJacksonPrior, feel free to hit me up on there). I really hope you like this fanfiction, I put lots of work into every chapter. Tag along for the journey! **

"I cannot BELIEVE you!" Ron Weasley charged down the Gryfindor dorm stairs, his ears as red as tomatoes. He was closely followed by Harry Potter, who seemed just as dangerously annoyed. The Gryfindor common room scattered away, googling at the loud pair.

Hermoine Granger, who was enjoying her book immensely before the boys disturbed the peace, blushed in embarrassment and outrage as the majority of the room gave her expectant looks, as if to imply that she should develop more control over her friends. She brushed her robes off nervously and grabbed the still arguing teenagers, rushing into the boys dorm and gathering a lone wolf whistle that set the common room back into its regular noisy chatter.

"What has gotten into you two?!" Hermione scolded loudly, for the rest of the dormitory had left for the holidays. "Well?" she asked firmly when silence greeted her ears.

The boys were locked in a glare, Harry's normally bright green eyes resembling venom. Finally, Ron boldly interrupted the tensely growing silence.

"He has no idea how lucky he his," Ron complained to Hermione angrily, ignoring the feral snarl Harry made in the back of his throat. "He is rich, and famous, and he doesn't even appreciate-"

"Oh my god, you dumbass," Harry growled as the two heatedly began to glare again. "You dare call me ungrateful. You have the world dangling in front of your stupid nose and you're too much of a fool to eve realize it!" Harry screwed up his nose and eyes into an ugly face and mocked, "I'm Ron Weasley and I've got everything in the world except for money and that cripples me so much that I can't appreciate anyone else!"

Hermione outwardly flinched as the wizard shouted the last words, but part of her crumpled on the realization of what the row was about. She was reluctant to agree with Harry _again_ but she just had to admit that he was much more logical and sensible than Ron was the majority of the time. The witch was also wise enough to know what Harry was so angry about; Ron had what he craved, and that was a happy family. However, before she could step in to be the voice of reason yet again, the three were enveloped in a white light. The light had erupted from Harry, as though his anger was so immense that a human body could no longer encase it.

Their mingled screams were so deafening that Hermione was almost assured that somebody would hear them and come charging up the stairs to save them, to stop the intense burning that started when the mysterious light hit their bodies, and to catch Harry when he fainted as the light drained out of him. However, the strange torture continued until the light suddenly stopped, leaving Ron and herself gasping for breath, while Harry remained unconscious on the floor.

From experience from Dumbledore's Army, she sucked up the remaining aches and began to closely peer into her surroundings, taking a protective stance in front of Harry, who was unceremoniously spread across the moldy, damp floor. They were frighteningly unprotected, for whoever had kidnapped them here certainly had the element of surprise on their side; the room was dark, and it was difficult to see the walls, so that it was unclear as to exactly how big the room was.

"Are you ok," Hermione heard Ron whisper as he gathered next to her with his wand at the ready. She nodded quietly, and muttered a spell. Her wand lit up, but the two small lights did little to alleviate much of the darkness.

"Your friend sleeps..." The two students jumped high and took defense positions, closing around Harry even more tightly. The voice was sly, mysterious like a panther. It didn't necessarily unfriendly or evil, but Hermione had long since learned that giving blind trust was possibly the most unwise decision she could ever make.

"Would you like to wake him?" the voice droned on

"Who are you?" Ron demanded, only a hint of fear betraying his act of bravery. "Show yourself!"

"If you wish...please do not be afraid...after all, it is not me who decided on who I am."

A noise of shuffling sent chills up Hermione's back as a crouched, strange figure limped toward them. She fought the urge to turn and run, to go insane and scream loudly. She almost did when the - well, she didn't really know what it was- stepped into the light of their wands.

It had a severe hunchback, and it was so starved and skinny that its bones were visible under the torn black shirt it wore. Its hands were gnarled and bony with overgrown nails. The monster (for that was what Hermione had figured it to be) had a face that was worthy of tears. The eyes and cheeks were twisted in an expression of misery. He let out frequent whimpers, grunts so helpless that the young lady actually caught Ron twitching in concern, while she herself felt deeply sorry for whatever creature this was.

"This is my form," the creature hissed. "This is what your tired friend is. This is what his 'great fortune' has gotten him." He stared at Ron while he whimpered out his last sentence.

"Creature-"

"I am no creature, young miss," he interrupted. "My name is Doohdlihc, or in your language, Childhood.

"Childhood," Ron quivered "who did this to you?"

The bony finger pointed at Harry, who slept on the floor, unaware of anything.

"I take the form my subject is," Childhood explained, wincing in sorrow. "Or in this case, used to be. My job is to prove what is right, and to help you two understand." Childhood shifted his finger to Ron, who raised his wand higher. "Or more specifically, you, my young friend."

"What did Ron do?" Hermione tried to say confidently.

"He underestimated his true wealth. And he invoked such a reaction that I was called upon. My job is easy. Depending on who you two are, you jobs may be just as simple, or ten times as difficult." Childhood sucked in a breath.

"I will show you the childhood of Harry Potter. It is not until you, Ronald Weasley, truly learn your lesson, that you may escape. You will see just how fortunate Harry Potter is in comparison to yourself."

Hermione glared slightly at Ron. She knew he felt bad to have gotten them in this mess, but she was still horribly upset.

Ron caught her look and glanced back at Childhood, whose back seemed to jut out more than ever. "I was being stupid. I know Harry had a bad past, ok just let us leave."

Childhood jeered, and for the first time actually seemed menacing. "You are ungrateful Ronald Weasley. Have fun learning the true meaning of suffering and unfairness."

With a loud crack, Hermione found herself staring at a block of square houses with dull paint and neatly trimmed lawns. She quickly made sure that Ron stood next to her, which he did, and was distracted immediately. A shout like thunder emerged from a house with golden number four painted on the mailbox perfectly.

"POTTER!"

It was with anticipation that Hermione stepped forward and looked through the window of Harry's muggle house.

**FIRST CHAPTER! I hope you loved this! I honestly worked so hard on it. Please leave a review and don't forget to rate! Happy Holidays to all of you, I would love a review as a present. They keep me writing.**

**Your fellow Hunter of Artemis,**

**Julie**


End file.
